Twitchy Witchy
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: When they were little, they were menacing together. Now, that they're older, it's war.


_"Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?_  
_I wanna do it!_  
_Let's draw straws!_  
_Jack said we should work together _  
_Three of a kind, birds of a feather, now and forever..."_

* * *

When that unforgettable kidnapping happened, Lock, the leader, was six; Shock, his right-hand man, was seven and Barrel, the one who never really fit in among his friends, was five. Even though it wasn't the worst thing they had done, it was still memorable, that moment they'd never forget, however, after that whole incident, they didn't know what to do. Oogie Boogie was dead and ever since then, the three friends remained in that shack and lived there, taking care of one another... as best as they could anyway.

"You two are so dumb!" That was literally Shock's catchphrase to the boys; the only children in Halloween Town that could understand her and those who could actually stand being by her side, despite on how annoying they were. Mainly Lock.

He was the biggest pain, ever. Like a vampire standing in the sun, it burned Shock when she realized how stupid he really was. It was bad enough having to deal with Barrel, but the older they all got, Lock just got worse. Along with his stupidity, he had pranked everyone in Halloween Town, more than once. And perhaps it was coincidence, but Shock was always the one to receive the practical jokes the most. Her cohorts turned into friends, who soon felt like brothers, but now, as they were all nearing adulthood, it seemed as if Lock and Barrel were just nuisances... but still, mainly Lock. Barrel just got himself stuck in the occasional ditch or bog and said the stupidest things, that was it. But Lock...

"Twitchy witchy."

Shock let out a horrifying shriek, reaching out to strangle the devil boy she had grown up with. "You call me that one more time..." she cackled. "Hey, wait, one moment..."

"Got your hat again, twitchy witchy." Lock smirked, revealing the witch's hat from behind his back and placing it on his head. He let out a chuckle and cleared his throat, giving his best impression of Shock, "You two are so dumb!"

"Shut up!" she hissed, slapping him and retrieving her hat.

"You're getting stronger, twitchy witchy."

"I said, shut up!"

"Make me!" Lock teased, sticking out his tongue. Sixteen years old, and he still acted like a complete child.

"I'll cut your tongue off." Shock threatened, causing the devil boy to shut his mouth and roll his eyes.

"You're too weak, twitchy witchy." he laughed, however his expression fell as his childhood friend (one of two) tackled him, slapping his face and cackling evilly like the witch she was.

"Say it one more time, I dare you!" she snapped.

Shock's unusually perfect teeth were gritted as she stared down at Lock, who was actually, for once, looking awfully frightened.

"You know I don't mean it." he lied, giving a nervous smile.

With another slap to his face, the witch let up; allowing Lock to get back up on his feet, but once he did, he cowered down as Shock kicked him between the legs. _Hard_.

"What was that for?" he inquired, his voice cracking ever-so-slightly.

"You know what." the witch hissed.

Lock rolled his eyes and finally stood up properly as the pain subsided. He had to admit, living with two boys all of her life had definitely taught Shock things other than how to be mischevious and cunning... Learning how to fight was one of them. Without a doubt... Even though, despite her personality, her appearance said another thing. She wasn't like the other witches in town, in terms of looks, anyway. Shock had grown up to be a wonderful young witch, learning how to do all of the basic witch things and then some, but throughout the years, Lock had to admit, she actually got kind of... pretty. Her wiry dark blue hair had grown out some, her large typical witch's nose was now more reasonable sized, her teeth were the usual yellow color; but instead were perfectly straight; giving her a somewhat pleasant smile and her eyes were no longer that drab grey; they seemed to be a sparkling light blue now. Must've been an aging thing.

But it's not as if Lock liked her! Oh-no, no way, no how. Lock was childish, he'd always be, and he hated girls. They were annoying, _especially_ if they were witchy.

"Hey, twitchy witchy."

"Say it again, you rat!" Shock had her hands wrapped around his neck once more. "_Say it._"

Lock thought for only a moment, before chuckling evilly. "Twitchy witchy."

The witch threw him down on the ground and fetched her wand from her dress pocket. "You've got five seconds, you worthless slug." she cackled, with a menacing smirk plastered on her face.

Dashing to his feet and running off, Lock was soon screaming for his life as Shock attempted to attack him with spurts of dark black magic. But, with one look back, Lock just had one confession... He always liked looking at Shock when she was casting spells.

Too bad this one ended up with him as a worm.

* * *

**Well, last night, "The Nightmare Before Christmas" was on Disney Channel, so, of course, I decided to watch it and afterwards, I got Lock/Shock feels; because those two are so cute together :3 Naturally, I wrote this. Hope y'all enjoyed this totally pointless piece of work.**

**Please review :)  
**


End file.
